Love is Strange
by alicat90
Summary: Derek had always had a hard time trying to get Penelope to notice his love for her. Will he be too late? Or will things work out perfectly for him? I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first fanfic! Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

Derek couldn't fall asleep. Knowing his Baby Girl was with another man kept him awake for the millionth time. That woman! He thought that he'd made it really clear to her of his feelings. She may take it as him just flirting, but he was being oh so serious. After she was shot, he told her he loved her. And he was as serious as a heart attack. She said she loved him too! But no…she had to let Lynch come in and steal her heart.

Lynch. Every time Derek even thought about him he shivered. That guy is a real creep. He is always stuck up her ass! He's supposed to be down with the tech pool, but for two years he's done nothing but stay up her butt in her office. It was like he was protecting her from Derek. Lynch need to protect her from him?! What a joke.

Derek hoped he could win her heart before it was too late.

Penelope woke up the next morning with a slight hangover. Of course Kevin wanted to take her out for their two year anniversary. They had spent all week planning it. But he still surprised her none the less. After their dinner at this nice Italian place in DC, he took her for a horse and buggy ride. She was shocked when they walked out of the restaurant to see that. But of course his big mouth always ruined everything. Thinking back to her Friday night…

_As they were riding in the horse drawn carriage, Penelope started the conversation after many moments of silence._

"_Kevin, thank you for this lovely dinner." _

"_You're welcome Penny. I'm glad we finally had time to celebrate."_

"_Kev, you know we've been busy in the BAU. With all the cases we've been getting, it's been work overload. But next week we get a three day break. And I plan on spending every second with my lover."_

"_Well I hope you're talking about me and not Morgan…"_

"_KEVIN! What the hell? You know you're my man." She started to get real angry with him. He was being so childish once again about her relationship with Derek. Lately that's all that Kevin could talk about. It was almost like he was coming up with excuses to pick a fight with her about Derek._

"_Well Penny, I've noticed that you and he have become very close again. I know he's your best friend, but sometimes I feel like you two are too close. I mean, I haven't seen you in a week-"_

"_Kev, I've told you we have had some pretty rough cases lately. We solved a two day case, and as soon as the jet landed, the wheels were up again within 14 hours. It's been madness all week. And you know Derek is my best friend. There's no need to even discuss him." _

"_Whatever you say, love."_

_She was starting to get really agitated with him, so she decided to just stay silent._

Later, when Kevin pulled up to her apartment…

"_Penny, I think I need some space."_

"_What are you trying to say?" She felt her heart start to crumble to a million pieces. How could he do this on their anniversary?!_

"_I just need to clear my head plump sauce. It's just your relationship with Morgan overwhelms me too much. I actually think-"_

"_Whatever you think, Kevin, you're wrong!"_

_And with that said she got out the car and went to her apartment to drink her pain away…_

She really hated that she was such a light weight. She drank a bottle of wine and had a few shots…at least that's what she remembered. She felt like laying in bed all day and catching up on her favorite TV show. They've had such a crazy week she deserved to be lazy. And she had to think about Kevin. What was his deal? He knows that Derek is her best friend. After the two years they've been together, you would think that he would understand that by now. Her cell phone started buzzing. Looking over she saw "Hot Stuff" on the screen.

"Hey hot stuff." She was trying not to sound too sad or hungover.

"Baby girl…is everything ok? Last night before you went out you sounded ecstatic, and now you sound all sad. What's up?"

"Oh hot stuff, I just woke up. I still haven't registered to the light outside. Coffee is calling my name! Ohh Derek today is gonna be a great day! I get to lie in bed all day in my pajamas and catch up on a good program-"

"Whoa whoa whoa baby! Did you forget that we had plans for today? I haven't had my Goddess fix in a long time; I'm dying to hang out with my girl!"

"Oh my awesome chocolate God of thunder…I'm so sorry. I did forget…but I'm really not up for anything today. Rain check?" At least she wasn't lying. She felt so horrible for cancelling their plans, but she was not up for any adventures today. She needed to get things straightened with Kevin first before she decided to do anything with Derek.

"Ok baby girl. I understand. See you Monday. Enjoy your lazy day."

"Ok sweet stuff. Thank you. Love you!"

There was a long pause before Derek answered her back.

"Bye Penelope." And he hung up before she could say anything.

Her head was spinning. First, he never hung up before she responded to him. That was unlike him. She just realized that he has been acting strange for the past few months. He still flirted and whatnot, but she sensed tension sometimes in his words and his actions. And she couldn't tell if he was just too tired to come with a cute goodbye…or did she sense a feeling of sadness in his tone? And when did he start calling her by her first name? He only did that if he was worried...


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks for the feedback! _

Lying in bed that Saturday night, Derek found himself once again not able to go to sleep. Something about Garcia's tone she had today on the phone had him wired. He couldn't help but to think Lynch had something to do with it.

Ever since Garcia started dating the guy, Lynch always had a hateful attitude towards him. Derek could just simply walk in a room and you could feel the tension. Although Lynch wasn't number one on his hang out list, he really didn't have a problem with the guy, besides the fact that he had his girl. Maybe that's why Derek never really tried to get to know him or befriend him. Because Lynch had something he couldn't have, and it was something he wanted more than anything.

Every time Derek _really_ thought of Penelope, he couldn't help but smile. She brought him joy no woman has ever brought into his life. (Besides his family of course.) She was his reason of living. She made everything more enjoyable. When she started working at the BAU five years ago, the whole atmosphere of the workplace changed. She brought happiness and sunshine into everyone's lives. She was like the momma of the team, always looking out for her babies. She and Derek hit it off from the beginning, and he knew from day one that no woman would ever be able to touch his soul like she did.

He had an idea. He got out of bed, got dressed, and was out the door before he could change his mind.

* * *

Penelope had stayed in bed all day eating junk food and watching TV. It felt good to finally relax and enjoy her day. These past couple of days have been giving her a headache. She needed this day to clear her thoughts. She was still really upset with Kevin. He tried calling her 15 times today, and she ignored all the calls. He even tried to call from unavailable…like she was stupid. Although she helped plan their dinner for their anniversary, she felt like their relationship has been over for quite some time. Ever since he started arguing with her over Derek, that's when she started realizing that he really wasn't the one for her.

She went out with him last night because she wanted and needed to know how she truly felt about him. She loves him, no doubt. If she didn't she wouldn't have let this continue four months after all the nagging started…would she? No, no. What if she's just scared of being single the rest of her life? Is that why she stayed? She couldn't wrap her mind around the concept.

Then there was Derek. Lord knows they've been best friends since she started working with the team. They had hit it off from the beginning. She loved flirting and realized he did too. She felt at ease with him, like she was meant to be with him. There's no way that he cares for her like she thinks she does for him. It's impossible. He's way too sexy to want someone like her. She couldn't explain it though. Every time Derek would call her a nickname, or every time he kissed her forehead, her heart skipped a beat. She shouldn't feel like this towards a best friend. NO. She needs to work things out with Kevin for the sake of her heart.

After she got done using the bathroom, she heard knocking on the door.

Walking towards the door she was saying; "Kevin, after all the ignored calls, I would think that you would understand that I'm not in the mood to-"

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Derek standing there. He stood there looking down at her with a look in his eye she had never seen before.

"Baby girl, I'm glad to see you're still up, can I come in?

"Uhh..yea sure." As she was shutting the door behind him, he found his way to her couch. Turning towards him, she said; "So what brings you to my lair at this lovely hour sweet stuff."

"Sorry for just showing up princess. I told you I needed my Goddess fix today, so I figured that if we couldn't do what we had planned, I'd bring the party to you."

She went and sat down next to him. "How sweet. But I was serious when I said I wasn't up for anything today." She was being honest. But deep down, she was kinda glad he showed up. His smile always made her heart flutter. She was feeling nervous because of the thoughts she was having earlier. Now she knows there is no way he'd want her. She wasn't his type.

"Baby girl, I know when something isn't right. I could tell by your voice earlier, though you tried to throw me in for a loop. What's going on sweet heart?"

She hated profilers. They can always read you no matter how hard you tried. "Ohh okay. Last night Kevin and I went out for our two year anniversary. Everything was going really well. We had a nice dinner, and afterwards he had a horse drawn carriage waiting for us when we got done."

He chuckled. Raising an eyebrow he said; "A horse drawn carriage?"

She couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "For your information hot stuff, girls actually think that's romantic. But anyway, back to what I was saying. We went on a ride through DC and everything was going good until his dumb comment."

"What did he say?"

Getting all worked up again, she said; "We were talking about how busy I've been for the last week because of work, and I told him that we were getting of three days next week and that I'd be spending it with my lover. And you know what he said?! YOU KNOW WHAT HE ASKED ME? He said 'I hope you're talking about me instead of Morgan.' So we got into an argument on OUR ANNIVERSARY because he thinks I'm head over heels for you." With that said, she got up and walked towards the kitchen to go get her something to drink. "Hey Der-"

He came up behind her and put his hands around her. He started to touch her, tickle her, then started working his hands up towards her shoulders and started rubbing them. The fire she felt from his touch was unbelievably delicious. She turned around to meet his gaze, but she had no time to look because his lips were on hers before she could even blink an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks again for all your reviews! Soo soooo sorry with the delay of an update! I've been really busy with school and work! I hope ya'll enjoy! _

Chapter 3

'_Whoa whoa whoa tiger, get a hold of yourself before you go all crazy'_ was all Penelope could think at the moment. She felt like pushing him off, because this was wrong on all different levels. He was her best friend, she had a boyfriend..and..oh…but he kisses so good! She had never felt so good kissing someone before now. He was sweet, caring, putting all his feeling out into the kiss. And he tastes so good, she could taste his minty toothpaste. He was begging her to let him deepen the kiss. She couldn't decide if she should.

Damn this kiss was good! It had her all worked up! She felt as though she could comepletely take advantage of him right now. That thought seemed to have registered in her head…KEVIN. She had to stop this.

As she pulled away, she heard a low growl in his throat, and then looked into his eyes. "Handsome, I'm sorry, but I can't do this."Her heart sank to the floor at what she saw. She saw his expression go from love, lust, trust, and a hint of arrogance…to lost, sad, confused, and angry. Now she had a lot to think about. She had to think about this kiss, and Kevin…and what is going to happen when she told Kevin?! She had to tell him…right?!

* * *

Derek felt as though his whole world was coming apart. While he was kissing his baby girl, all he could think about was how good this felt, how _right_ this felt. He knew more than anything in this world that he was meant to be with Penelope and only Penelope.

When she said she can't do this, he felt as though his heart was gonna burst. What did that mean?

"Baby girl-"

"Derek, it's not that I..um..didn't enjoy the kiss…it's just..well…you know me and Kev are still together right?"

"I thought you just-"

"Hot stuff…Kevin and I got into an argument. That in no way meant that we broke up. But for the record, I was thinking about breaking up with him anyway. I'm telling you this because you are my best friend."

He felt as though a big weight had been let off his shoulders. "Baby girl, when you and him are finished completely, and for good, come to my place. I'll be there waiting for you." With that said he kissed her on the tip of her nose and went to leave.

She came up behind him before he opened the door, and turned him around to kiss him again. This surprised Derek because he thought she would be the silent shy type, regardless of her flirting. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her tenderly, putting all his emotions in that kiss. Then he pulled away, and opened the door.

* * *

When the door opened, Penelope couldn't help but squeal a little bit, because Kevin was standing on the other side.

"Of course I would find you here with him Penny."

"Kevin…it's not what it looks like."

"Uhmm..excuse me, Kevin." Derek tried to say, so he can leave and let them talk.

"Oh no, Mr. 'Come in and steal my GIRLFRIEND because I'm a player and I can…' you aren't going nowhere!"

"KEVIN! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Penelope quickly shot a glance at Derek to see his reaction to Kevin's outburst. Surprisingly, he was rather calm, which is so unlike Derek. He actually look rather calm.

"Oh come on Penny, look at him. Everyone knows he's a player. A womanizer. Golly Penny when you ever realize this?!"

"Kevin, he's my best friend, don't you DARE talk about him that way!"

"Don't you DARE talk about him that way!" Kevin imitated her with an annoying voice.

"Kevin, I don't understand you. You were so sweet when we met…the night the guy who shot me was in the BAU remember?! What happened to you? You became malice and cold-"

"How about shutting the hell up Penny, and let me say what I got to say. You want Penelope? You want to take her to her nerdy events every year, and put up with her whining about every single thing in the world? Fine…you can go ahead and have the COW _Morgan_."

At that second, many things happened at once. Penelope had a look of hurt on her face, and she went to slap Kevin, but as she was moving her hand into the slap, Derek was aiming to punch Kevin in the face, and Derek ended up punching Penelope's hand, and breaking it.

Kevin busted out laughing at this sight, and before he went to Penelope, who was crying in pain, Derek punched the lights out of Kevin, and said "who has the last laugh now."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, and for those keeping up with my story. Glad you all are enjoying it!_

_Chapter 4_

Kevin was slowly regaining his strength as he stood up after he took the blow. He looked at Derek and Penelope, and it was obvious that he had over stepped his boundaries. He decided that he just needed to apologize and leave. He knew that their relationship was over a long time ago, though he tried staying in, hoping that she would show him the love he had known she had for Derek.

"Penn-"

"Shut up Kevin. Just turn around and walk out that door." Derek said. Derek wanted to do more damage to him than what was done, but he had to get his baby girl to the hospital. He couldn't believe he broke her hand, and it was all because of Lynch that it happened.

Derek felt Penelope shaking with sobs as she tried to stammer out what she had to say. His heart fell to the floor because he was the one who is causing her so much pain. He closed his eyes briefly, took in a deep breath before saying; "Baby, you don't have to say anything. We need to go to the hospital."

* * *

"I..I need to…say this to...him.." she managed to stammer out between sobs. She brought up her good hand to Derek and put a finger over his mouth to make him be quiet. Then she brought out all her courage, ignoring the searing pain in her hand. "Kevin, it's over. It has been over for quite some time now. You had no reason to go and start losing your head over something this childish. You knew Derek was my best friend before we started dating. And now, because you jumped to conclusions and used harsh words, my hand his broken. So please, just…leave."

"Penelope, I know that you have loved Derek since we started dating. I wanted to try things with you because you were the most interesting girl I had ever met. But everyone in the FBI headquarters can tell you that you and him love each other. I just stuck through it hoping you would love me a fraction that you love him. I will leave now, and good luck with him. I'm sorry about your hand." And with that said, he walked out the door.

"Okay hot…stuff, it's time for…you to get…me to the…hos…pital." She managed to say through all her tears, though not all of them were because of her broken hand.

* * *

Derek put his arms around her waist and brought her into a big hug. His heart was breaking seeing her cry, and he knew not all of the tears were from her hand. He could always do that, read her emotions. And Kevin just said that it was obvious to everyone that they love each other. If that was the case, why had he missed all the signs? He knew they would have to talk to each other eventually, so he put his thoughts to rest for now.

"Okay baby girl, lets get going."

The drive to the hospital was silent except for his baby's sobs flowing through the truck. He couldn't help but think it was all his fault, and he wanted to be hurt physically too because she was.

When they got to the hospital, they didn't have to wait long for her to receive medical attention. He was happy that they didn't because he knew she was hurting. He kissed her head as they wheeled her to the operating room. He took this opportunity to call his boss and let him know what was happening, regardless that the time was getting close to midnight.

"Hotchner." He heard his boss say on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Hotch, it's me Morgan. I'm calling you because Penelope is in the hospital."

"What happened? Is she alright? Tell me everything Morgan."

"Can you come down here and stay with me until she gets out of surgery? I'm feeling kind of low, and I need someone here who I can talk to. And I will tell you everything once you get here."

"Ok I'll be there in about 15 minutes." And with that said he hung up.

While Morgan waited for his boss to get there, he tried to look at a magazine, but it didn't work. He just couldn't get over how he had hurt his baby girl. He felt so stupid for acting so violent, but Lynch had pissed him off calling her a cow. Lynch called her a cow! And how dare he try to apologize in the end. Though Penelope needed that, all Derek could do was think of the words he had said to her.

"Morgan" he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw the five faces of his BAU family.

"Sorry Derek" Hotch had said. "I knew JJ would want to know because Garcia is her best friend, so I called and told her. I guess that set off a chain reaction, because now here we all are. So tell us what happened."

"Ok, so I was over at her apartment…and I…er…was talking to her and I went open the door to leave, Kevin was standing in the door. He started coming out with all kinds of accusations, basically calling her a cheater. I asked him to move so I could leave so they could talk, and he made me stay and started going off on me. Then you wanna know what the bastard did? He called Penelope a COW."

When he finished that sentence, he looked up and saw anger in Hotch, Rossi's, and Reid's eyes. He saw shock in Emily's and JJ's eyes.

"So what happened next? Why are we all here?" said Reid.

"So I went in to punch him cause he pissed me off, and as I was moving in to my punch, Penelope was moving in to slapping him. I accidentally punched her hand and…and broke it." Derek stated.

He heard gasps fill his ears. He could see Hotch was about ready to explode.

"That Kevin is a son of a-"

"Penelope Garcia?" they all heard the doctor ask behind them. They all turned around to face the doctor to see what he had to say.

The doctor went on: "I have some good news and some bad news about Ms. Garcia…"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm on a roll with updating! I'm enjoying writing this so much!_

Chapter 5

"What…what are you trying to say doctor?" Derek asked. He has never felt so many emotions at the same time.

"Well, to start off, are you guys her family?" the doctor asked with a raised eyebrow studying the team.

"We're the only family she has. Her parents were killed when she was 18, and her brothers have disowned her. She's a member of our BAU team at the FBI headquarters in Quantico." Was Hotch's reply.

"All right then. Her hand was minimally damaged, so the operation went by very quickly, and very sufficiently. But, as procedure, we had to take a blood sample from Ms. Garcia before surgery, and our lab techs checked the blood just in case of fluid flow in her hand."

"What does this mean?" asked Emily.

"Well, she has an abnormal count of white blood cells. These blood cells can't fight infection, and could ultimately impair the ability of the bone marrow to produce red blood cells and platelets."

"Well, Doctor, I am no doctor, so what does this exactly mean?" asked Rossi.

Before the doctor could answer, Reid jumped in, his eyes glassy and in shock. "There's a possibility she could have…leu…leukemia. "

Derek felt like his world was spinning out of control. He brought her to get her hand fixed and in a cast. He didn't bargain for what he was just finding out. His baby girl could not have cancer. He felt a tear drop fall on his hand, and felt a soothing hand pat his back. He looked up to see JJ. She had tears in her eyes, and he looked around to see his team in a sad state.

"Well, though you are correct, sir, it isn't a known fact that Ms. Penelope has leukemia. We'll have to run test during the next few weeks, but as for now, it doesn't look threatening. We will still do the tests, but her white blood cells aren't very very high, just slightly over average. So hopefully we have caught this in time. As for now, Ms. Garcia is in room 312 if you want to go in there. She's fully awake, and aware of the situation at hand."

"When will she be able to leave?" asked Derek.

"She can leave in a few hours. We just want to make sure the surgery didn't affect her blood, and to make sure an infection doesn't occur. Who will be helping her for the next few weeks?"

"I will be." Derek answered easily.

"Ok, well she will be in a little pain for the first few days since her pain medication won't be the morphine she is now using. She won't be able to use her broken hand at all for the next two weeks, so she will need someone to be there to help her do her two handed tasks. I will be prescribing her two different pain medicines, make sure she takes them according to the directions."

"Thank you doctor." replied Hotch and Derek at the same time.

The team walked down the hall and found Penelope's room. When they walked in, she was sitting up, flirting with the male nurse who was helping her. She looked like her normal self, except the fact that she had a broken hand and may have leukemia. Derek was the first to walk up to her.

"Baby girl. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Of course sugar, momma isn't gonna sweat the small stuff. Hello everyone else. I'm so glad you all came here."

"Of course PG, you know we're here for you!" Emily said.

"Baby girl, I know you don't want to talk right now, but when we get you to your apartment, we're going to have to."

* * *

"I know handsome. Hey JJ, how is little man doing?"

JJ was trying to cut back tears, Penelope noticed. She hated that her friends had to go through all this with her. She'd never had dreamed something like this could happen. JJ responded; "Oh, Henry is doing great. He sure does miss his godmother though."

Penelope just smiled and said "yea I do too."

Everyone took a seat and started chit chatting, everyone except Rossi, who had excused himself and left the room. Penelope was having a hard time keeping a straight face. It was enough that her hand was broken, and she had couldn't even use her babies for the next two weeks. She had to deal with the thoughts of the possibility of cancer. She had millions of questions to ask the doctor, but she didn't want anyone there when she did so. Especially her prince. She could feel his anxiety rolling off his skin. She'd always been able to read his emotions. Well for the most part. How did she miss him being in love with her? And why now? After all these years she's known him, she'd never noticed. Yea, he was overprotective at times, was that his form of jealousy? Penelope saw the doctor walk in.

"Ok Ms. Garcia, you can leave now. First I need you to sign your release form, and then I'll need your boyfriend to sign a statement saying he's the one who will be taking care of you."

"Ok doctor, hand me the statement" she heard Derek reply. He didn't even correct the doctor! This made her heart beat skip and quicken. She smiled.

After signing her release forms, and thanking the doctor, they were on their way out the hospital. When they were about to walk out she turned around to everyone and said "thank you all for coming, but go home. You all look tired. I will see ya'll on Mond-"

"Uh uh Garcie, no way" stated JJ. "You will go home and stay home for at least these next two weeks while you're healing and getting tested."

"Do I have to?" Said Penelope as they stood at the curb. She then spotted Rossi walking their way out of the hospital with a big stuffed teddy bear in his arms.

"Yes, you do, and that's an order." replied Hotch.

"Here you go Kitten." Rossi said, handing her the bear.

"Aw thanks my Italian Stallion!" She said, giggling.

* * *

Derek put his arms around her shoulders and led her to the car, after saying their goodbyes to the team.

"C'mon princess, lets get you home."

"Okay handsome, but promise me you'll cook me a wonderful breakfast, and rub my feet for me?"

"I promise, sweetheart."

He helped her into his SUV and then started driving towards her apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of her having leukemia. It broke his heart every time that L word came to his mind. But had made up his mind, regardless of what's going on with the testing, and her healing, he was gonna show her how much he absolutely was in love with her. He was so lost in thought, and the song playing on the radio, that he didn't even notice his baby girl was fast asleep in the seat next to him, with a big smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and encouraging words. Sorry I'm not able to reply to each of you individually, but I assure you that I'm going to try and work on it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, as there probably won't be many more for my first fanfic to be complete! (Sorry, I had to post an update because there were a few errors that were driving me crazy!)  
_

Chapter 6

Derek carried her in her apartment, to her bed, and she didn't even wake up. He sat on the foot of her bed and looked at her face, and his heart swelled at her beauty. She was definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He sighed as the song "Back at One" by Brian McKnight came to his mind. He's never been the romantic, settle down type. With this song stuck in his head, he silently promised himself he was going to do all the steps in that song so make sure Penelope knew how he felt about her. He stood up and started to walk to the door when he heard a small voice call out.

"Hot stuff?"

* * *

He immediately walked over to her and sat down and ran his thumb over her cheek. "Yea baby girl?"

She felt an instant fire under his touch. Her heart started picking up in speed, and she knew if she didn't stop her now crazy thoughts, she'd get into some really deep trouble, and she was too tired to. "I'm glad you're here taking care of me. Are you going to be staying here the whole time, or will you be going home every night?" She was really afraid of the answer he would give.

"Baby girl, I'm not leaving until you are completely healed. I will be here, and I will sleep on the couch, and I will take care of you until you make some progress."

Well, she couldn't complain about his answer. She had at least two weeks with him. Who knows what will happen after the two weeks, but she'd take it. He must of noticed a frustrated look on her face because he asked "what is it baby?"

"Oh nothing sweet stuff, momma's just really tired." She saw him stand back up to go leave, and she couldn't keep from blurting out "Derek, will you sleep in the bed with me?" _Crap_! She didn't mean to say it out loud.

* * *

He turned around with a grin that he had only for her. He couldn't believe he heard that come out of her mouth. When he looked at her, she had a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Sure baby girl. But I must warn you, I've never made it through the whole night just cuddling with a woman." He wiggled his eyebrows, and she blushed the deepest crimson he'd ever seen. She was so beautiful, and if she said that she still wanted him to sleep with her in the bed, he would have a very hard time sleeping.

"I'm sure that the queen of all knowing will be able to make her prince withstand." She said with a giggle. She was just so pure, and had such a lightweight personality, he knew he couldn't take advantage of her, especially since she had a broken hand.

He smiled at her and said "Ok princess, let's get to bed. Because you know that tomorrow we have a lot of talking to do."

"Ok sweets." She said as he crawled in bed beside her. He leaned over and turned the lamp off, trying to calm his thoughts. He laid there for a moment until he heard her soft snore. He quietly took off his clothes besides his boxers because it was too hot in her apartment. When he laid back down, he smiled and whispered to himself; "I love you Penelope Garcia."

* * *

She woke up feeling very awake and wonderful. She tried to get up because nature was calling, but she realized a heavy arm was drooped over her waist. She forgot that she had asked him to sleep with her. She dared to peak over at him, and realized he had come out of all his clothing but his boxers. Her eyes stopped on his abs, and she couldn't help but grin at the sight. He was so sexy. She heard him clear his throat, and when she looked at his face, he had an amused look on his face.

"Like what you see mama?"

She blushed slightly. "Oh you know it, my sexy noir hero." She attempted to say in a sexy throaty voice. It must of worked because the look in his eyes went from amusement to lust. She saw that he tried to quickly change the mood, but he was failing. She then realized that he really did want her the way she wanted him. This put her in a good mood, and she turned on her side to face him, and leaned down to kiss him. When her lips landed on his, she heard him groan a little bit.

She felt him pull away. "Baby girl, didn't you need to use the bathroom?" She heard him chuckle.

"Wha..what?" was all she could stammer out. That kiss was so magical. Their lips were pressed together for no more than 20 seconds, and she could feel all his love in that kiss. She looked at the clock and saw it said 3 pm. They had gotten in so late that morning that she believed she saw light coming through the curtains before she finally had drifted off. She went to the bathroom, came back and found him fully dressed already.

* * *

"Baby girl, I'm going to go cook breakfast while you get ready, and we'll sit down at "breakfast" when we talk." He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen. He was so nervous to talk to her because he knew that this talk was going to change his life one way or another. He had about a billion questions for her about that L word he didn't like, as well as questions about her feelings towards him. He had just finished frying the last piece of sausage when she walked in. He looked over at her and felt himself get a little bit uncomfortable. She looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing a beautiful bright pink dress with her blonde hair in perfect curls. She smiled sweetly at him, carrying her medicine as she sat at the table, and seeing the medicine snapped him back into reality.

"It smells wonderful hot stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Yea baby girl, you know daddy is the best around this area." He said in a teasing tone, to ease their way into the situation he was about to start with her. "So baby, tell me, are you afraid?"

"Baby cakes, I'm afraid of everything. I'm afraid I might have cancer, I'm afraid of Kevin coming back and showing his ass, I'm afraid that the replacement is gonna mess up my office. But most of all, I'm afraid that after my hand heals; you'll be gone with the wind."

"Sweet heart, that is one thing you don't have to worry about. I'm staying as long as you want and need me. I'm staying at least these two weeks because not only did I give the doctor my word, I gave the woman I love my word too." If his skin wasn't so dark, she would have been able to see him blush. She beamed at him telling her he loved her, and he couldn't help but feel his heart soar. "So, when these two weeks are up, I hope you want me to stay because you love me as much as I love you. I know I haven't been quite honest with you, but I have loved you for a very long time Penelope. And as long as I live, I want to show you how much I love you, if you'll let me. Cause I let Lynch steal you, but I'd be damned if I see you with another man besides me."

* * *

She basically jumped out the seat and attacked him, knocking him flat on his back. She had landed on top of him, and first thought she might be hurting him, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. She leaned down and kissed him, exploring his mouth, kissing him like she would never kiss him again. She lifted her head to catch her breath, but barely had time to because he was crushing his lips on hers again. She couldn't help but smile slightly, which made him chuckle.

"How about you take your medicine, and we'll watch a movie of your choice."

"Okay…Titanic?!"

"Uhhmmm…" she heard him start but gave him a stern look. "Okay baby girl, whatever you want. I'm gonna get some movie snacks ready for this three hour movie. Oh and baby, don't be scared about the possibility of leukemia. Whether you have it or not, I can assure you that I will be here by your side no matter what."

She started getting teary eyed, so she turned around quickly so he couldn't see, and she took her medicine. He got all the snacks ready and out in the living room and was waiting on the couch for her, with her favorite blanket. As the movie started, she couldn't help but feel so elated. He knew her so well, down to her favorite blanket for crying out loud. She hasn't felt this happy ever. But she also had never felt so scared in her life. And she knew that whatever the doctor told her tomorrow, she would always have her Derek there to protect her.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for those following my story and for reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me. How many of you liked last night's Season 8 premier?! I loveddd it, though I will miss Emily.  
_

Chapter 7

She had a million things running through her mind that morning. She was taking a nice hot bubble bath, trying to calm herself down. She was really nervous about her doctor's appointment in about an hour, but was so grateful that Derek would be there with her. Derek slept with her again last night, and though they both wanted to do more than sleep, they had refrained. She found that shocking yet very gentleman like, and everyone knows sometimes he isn't the greatest gentleman.

She couldn't believe that after they watched Titanic last night, he popped in Dirty Dancing. She believes it was because he knew it was her favorite. Her favorite scene was when Baby and Johnny were in the studio dancing and mouthing the words to "Love is Strange." There was something so sexy about that scene that made her heart rate pick up. She thought about the lyrics to the song, and told herself that indeed, once you get love, you never want to quit. And she knew that she wanted to be with Derek for the rest of her life.

She heard a light knocking on the door. "You okay in there baby?" Derek asked.

"Yes sweet stuff, I'm just trying to calm some of my nerves."

She heard the door open and started to get really nervous because Derek has never seen her naked before. Then she realized the bath was full of bubbles, and she was super glad. She looked up at his warm eyes and saw the fire in them. She smiled sexily.

She heard Derek clear his throat a few times before he was able to speak. "Baby girl, I know your nervous about what the doc is gonna say, but baby, whatever he says I will be there for you every step of the way."

She felt her eyes start tearing up, but quickly pushed the tears to the side. "I know hot stuff, it just really upsets me. I'm so young, and I have a lifetime ahead of me, and what if I'm given only a year or so to live? I mean, I don't think I can handle news like that."

* * *

He was at loss of words. He didn't know how to respond to a statement like that. He walked over and sat on the edge of the tub, and bent down to kiss her. "Baby girl, just know that if that is the case, I will love you every second of that year. But I know that my goddess is strong, and I believe she'll live to be 100!"

He heard her laugh sexily. "Oh Derek, you always know the right thing to cheer a lady up."

"It's the way I was born baby." He said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna let you get ready so we can leave."

He walked out the door and got dressed himself. He had everything ready to go, and within twenty minutes, Penelope was ready to go. He tried not to show her how nervous HE WAS, but his heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through his body. They got into the car and the drive to the hospital seemed like years in the silence. When they pulled up, he got out and walked over to open the door for her, just to find tears falling down her face.

He wiped away the tears with his thumb, and then kissed her softly. "Sweet heart, I can't say I know what you're going through, but I can tell you that I'm scared as hell too. But everything will be alright baby. I know that's hard to believe, but it will. I love you Penelope Garcia."

* * *

She smiled sweetly at him with tears still threatening to fall. "I love you too Derek Morgan." She saw him beam with enjoyment at her first time she said she loved him. And she knew every word of it was true. "I'm just scared because what I find out today will affect my future."

"Baby, know one thing, that it will NOT affect _OUR_ future. Now come on sweetie, let's get going before we're late."

She felt him put his hands around her waist, and she did the same to him. They walked into the waiting room, and told the receptionist they were there for her. They sat down, just looking at each other tenderly, and with knowing looks of love. She can't believe after all these years, that he was finally hers. She felt like it should be a sin because he so good looking, but feels so happy that he chose her out of all the other women in the world.

"Penelope Garcia?" She heard, and looked over to find the doctor who told her the news two days ago. "Come with me?"

She and Derek got up and followed the doctor. Her heart was thumping rapidly, and she was so out of tune that she could barely walk. Thank goodness Derek had a hold of her and knew what was going on. He smiled down weakly at her, showing at how nervous he was too. They followed the doctor into the room, and she sat up in the bed while Derek sat in the chair across the room.

"Ms. Garcia, first thing I'm going to do is check your hand; take your blood pressure, and your temperature. So I'm going to need you to open your mouth so I can put the thermometer in your mouth." She followed his instructions and did so, and as her temperature was taking, he took her blood pressure. She needed to find out what was going on soon before she had a heart attack. She looked over to Derek and his eyes were sad, and she smiled lightly at him, to try to help him feel better. He gave her a small smile, but she can tell he was still really nervous.

The doctor proceeded to check out her hand and she thought she was about to die for having to wait for so long. "Well Ms. Penelope, looks like your hand is starting to make some slow progress, which is really good. Now, to move on to the matters of leukemia. The doctors examined your blood, and ran different tests on your blood."

"So what did they find out doctor?" she asked with a small voice. She was about to explode. She was on the verge of having an anxiety attack. She looked over at Derek and he was on the edge of the seat with anticipation. That made her feel more nervous. She looked up at the doctor and he have her a reassuring smile.

"Ms. Garcia, I'm very pleased to announce that you do not have leukemia." She looked up at the doctor with a huge smile on her face, and then looked over at Derek and saw the tears coming down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I don't know anything about blood cells and such, so my information may be somewhat inaccurate…but hey, it's fiction! Your encouraging words mean a lot to me. This is going to be my last chapter of this story. I'm honestly starting to get writer's block, and it's taking me twice as long to write than it normally does. I can't wait to start writing my next story! I have about a million ideas to write about my two favorite CM characters! Shoot me some ideas, and I could try to work with it. Again, I do not own the characters, or show, though I wished!  
_

Chapter 8

Derek felt that his heart was going to explode in his chest. When he heard the doctor say she didn't have leukemia, he couldn't help but let the tears fall down his face. He didn't care if he looked like a big baby; his sweet heart was going to be alright. He looked over to Penelope and saw she was crying too. They were happy tears. He gave her a smile and she beamed at him, making his heart race even faster

"Well, Ms. Garcia, I'm very pleased to tell you this information. You will have to take a series of medicines so we can try to make your blood cells equalize. But that will be all for today, I've already written your prescriptions for this medicine, and you are free to go. Have a great day." And with that said, the doctor walked out the room.

"Baby girl, I'm so happy. I'm so very happy that you're going to be ok."

She was gathering her stuff and turned around to meet his gaze. "Thanks hot stuff, I'm happy as well."

They started walking out of the hospital, to the car, and Derek noticed that she was being hesitant with her actions and her words. He decided to wait until they got to her apartment to talk about it. The ride to her place was very quiet, and he noticed that she seemed like she was deep in thought. It hurt him because she should be ecstatic and excited about the news she just found out. He pulled up to her apartment, and helped her out and they made their way inside.

* * *

She was scared to talk to him. She just has insecurities sometimes, which can be understandable, considering her appearance. She heard him clear his throat.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." She replied a little too quickly. They were standing in her living room, and she was facing the opposite way from him.

She felt him place his hand around her elbow and spun her around to face him. "Sweetie, I know you better than I know myself, and I know something is wrong. So spill."

"Derek, now that I don't have to worry about this whole cancer thing, the thing I'm concerned about is us." She said with a small voice, and avoiding contact. She was so nervous. She realized in the doctor's office that though the news was good, she had a problem with Derek all of a sudden wanting her. Why now? Was it because he pitied her?

"Sweet heart, you are the sunshine in my life. Every time you are around me, I get that happy, bubbly feeling inside, and Pen sweetie, guys never say they feel bubbly. But I'm not afraid because I love you. You are the first thing I think about every morning, and the last thing I think about before closing my eyes, just to find myself dreaming about you. Baby girl, I have never felt this way about anyone. You make my world a better place. You are sweet, beautiful, loving, caring, and everything I've ever wanted in a woman plus more. I love the way you smell, the way you taste, and the way my heart feels every time I am close to you. I can feel this small spark of electricity in everyplace you touch, and baby, nobody, and I mean NO BODY has ever made me feel that way. I know that things between us are meant to be because I feel that my heart is whole and complete when you are in my arms. I love you Penelope Garcia."

She couldn't help herself but to cry. She was sobbing into his chest and he ran his hand on her back trying to help soothe her. His little speech was so beautiful, and it made her so happy inside. She felt so silly for having those thoughts. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, finding truth and love in them. This made her cry more, because she felt the same way about him.

"Oh Derek, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't know why I was having those insecure thoughts. I felt that I'm not worth-"

"Baby, you are worth everything in this world and more."

"Thanks sweet stuff. I know that now. Derek, ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that there was going to be something special between us. Call it a woman's intuition, but I just knew you were going to hold a special place in my heart. Every day I watched you and fell in love with you more and more. Even while dating Kevin, I knew my heart didn't fully belong to him. But I settled because I was sure you didn't feel the same. But now I know different. I know you are my soul mate, but I'm scared because I've never felt this strong about a man before, and it makes me really nervous."

"Penelope, you never have to be scared around me. I promise you that I will be here for you for better or for worst, for richer or poorer, and I will spend an eternity and more making up for lost time. I've loved you ever since I called you Gomez that first time. I love you because you're such a free spirit, and you own your own definition of personality. Believe me girl, I know what you mean about being nervous, because every time we touch, I get nervous, but I know it's right. You are my world now."

She started crying her happy tears again. She couldn't help him. She stood on her tip toes and started kissing him. Her kiss was full of love and promises, and she knew that everything was right. He pulled away from their kiss and he got down on one knee. She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. She smiled a nervous smile and gasped when she saw him pull out a velvet box out of his pocket. "Derek-"

"Baby girl, I've been carrying this in my pocket everyday for the past three years, because I knew you would one day come to me. I'm hoping it's not too soon, but Penelope Garcia, I love you with all my heart, with all my soul. You are my other half, and I want you to have my children. You are my sunshine when it's cloudy outside. You are my God given solace, and I don't want to wait too much longer to officially make you mine. So, Penelope Garcia, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

She felt her heart soar higher than the sky. She choked back tears, to make sure this moment was perfect. "Yes, Derek Morgan, I will become your wife, your best friend, and you're everything. I love you."

She saw tears pool in his eyes, and this was a rare thing for Derek Morgan. "I love you too, sweetheart." He stood up and kissed her tenderly.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her. For years she had dreamed of him becoming hers, and now, here he is. She began to kiss him with more passion as the thought came across her mind, that indeed, love is strange.


End file.
